It has become common practice to package potable liquids, such as soft drinks and beer, in sheet metal cans constructed so that access to the contents takes place through an aperture torn from one end wall. The tearing is accomplished by pulling on a tab which is connected to the material to be removed, the connection usually consisting of a solded or cemented connection or of a rivet. The tab and the removed area remain together this operation and the assemblage is either thrown away or inserted through the aperture into the interior of the can. Throwing away the tab is not only an insult to the environment, but can be downright dangerous, since it involves sharp-edged pieces of metal that can be stepped on by bare feet. Insertion of the tap into the interior of the can in a loose manner not only can inhibit proper flow of the liquid but can, under certain circumstances, the tab can be swallowed. Another difficulty experienced with the prior art devices has to do with attempts to pour the contents; because the aperture is always located a substantial distance away from the side wall, there is always present a "lip" which interferes with pouring and causes the contents to flow outwardly in an erratic manner. Furthermore, there is no way in which the can can be deformed to compensate for this difficulty. These and other deficiences with the prior art device have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a container including self-contained opening apparatus that is not removable from the container.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a sheet metal drink can having an opening apparatus that can be inserted into the interior without danger to the user.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a container having a sheet metal end that can be opened in such a way as to provide a pouring spout.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a can for liquids which is opened by tearing an aperture in one end and in which pouring takes place in a smooth manner.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a container having a tear-opening feature which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to use in connection with existing type containers, and which is not damaged by shipping or long storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sheet metal container which can be opened by tearing and in which no loose pieces are formed that can be used to desecrate the environment or to cause a potential danger to the user or other persons.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.